


Wink

by Tortellini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Thor talks to Tony about winking. Loki sneaks in to mess with them both.Oneshot/drabble





	Wink

"This man wunk at me today--" Thor started and Tony knew he had to just stop him there before he went any further. 

"Uh. He did what."

"Wunk," said Thor again. "You know, like..." And then he winked. 

"...do you mean winked?" Tony asked. When his friend just stared at him blankly he continued. "It’s winked. The word is winked. Who the hell told you the past tense of ‘wink’ is ‘wunk’?" He would seriously kill whoever told him that too. 

Thor frowned. And then...he glanced at Loki.

Oh boy.

Loki looked like he might either piss himself because of laughing or stab himself to prevent doing so.

And honestly wasn't that a mood?


End file.
